Heather (DreamWorks Dragons)
Heather is a character in the How to Train Your Dragon television series DreamWorks Dragons. Background Personality Heather is perceptive and able to think her way out of trouble. She is also willing to go to great lengths to help her own cause. Heather often comes across as two-faced, sly and untrustworthy, and has herself a hard time putting trust in others. She is deceitful and fickle by nature, prone to being secretive and lying to people that proved to be worthy of her trust. While not easy for her, she is also willing to abuse the trust of her friends and hurt them (emotionally at least) to further whatever agenda she has, which often ended up putting the Riders at risk. She could also go as far as to put innocent people she didn't know in danger, seen when she tried to deliver the Book of Dragons to the Outcasts (who would have undoubtedly tried to use trained dragons to destroy Berk), even though she did it to save her adoptive parents. She has also shown to mislead and guilt-trip her friends for personal gains. She seems to take pride in her abilities with deception, maybe even to the point of hubris. She gloated to Astrid about how she was able to win the favor of her male friends and her own dragon, Stormfly. However, she might have done it to merely keep up appearances. After losing her adoptive family, she is less emotionally stable and often makes the wrong choices, even if is for what she personally believes to be the right reasons. This shows that the loss of her family unhinged her a little bit. She had even persuaded Astrid to lie to Hiccup, which the Berkian had never done before. Heather is also somewhat spiteful and prone to holding grudges against people, like her brother. Nevertheless, she was able to overcome it in the end. In spite of all her problematic behavior, Heather has a strong moral drive. She ends up becoming a vigilante for justice by returning stolen loot from pirates to their rightful owners. The main reason she hadn't wanted the Riders to join her mission was to keep them out of trouble. While nervous around dragons at first, after her brief stay on Berk, followed much later by meeting Windshear, she ended up developing an interest in them. It leads her to become determined to protect certain species, such as when she wanted to help Garff back to his family and take down the Dragon Hunters for good. Heather is also very observant, thus very knowledgeable. She asks Astrid if she and Hiccup are together when she notices how close they are. She has also shown a caring and attentive side, as when she sang to the Garff and calmed him, refusing to let the Riders just abandon him, knowing what it was like to be alone. Physical Appearance Heather has been noted to be beautiful and attractive, with green eyes and long black hair that frames her face with her bangs parted on the right side and a braid placed over her left shoulder. She also seems to wear some form of eye liner. She is slimmer than the average female viking. In Riders of Berk, Heather is a young girl wearing a gray/green shirt with an overall leather vest over it, a hollow horn around her waist and an off-white skirt underneath. She wears brown pants, wristbands, and boots. All of her clothing has patches. In Race to the Edge, Heather's appearance has a drastic change. Her hairstyle is about the same, but her braid has stopped by her waist and she no longer wears eye liner. She now wears a brown vest with metal shoulder pads, bracers, knee pads, and skirt. All from the scales from Windshear. She has three layers on her right shoulder, and is also longer than the left. She has three belts, as well as one that holds her horn. Her shirt and pants appear the same and her boots are taller. Gallery Trivia * Like Heather's modern non-Norse appearance, her name is also historically incorrect. Heather is a Middle English name and it didn't exist until centuries after the Viking era. * Heather is the first adoptive child in the franchise. ** In the book series, it's Fishlegs who is the adopted descendant of the Berserkers. * Due to a large number of patches on her clothes when she's first introduced, it is possible Heather comes from a poor island. She is the only character with patched and torn clothing that is not a villain. ** Although she was one briefly in both Dragons: Riders of Berk and Race to the Edge. * A piece of Heather's concept art is seen at in the end credits of Dragons: Riders of Berk from "Heather Report, Part 1" to "We Are Family, Part 2". * Heather is the only female Berserker ever seen until "Something Rotten on Berserker Island". Category:Heroines Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Warriors Category:Females warriors Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Lovers